Lacan
Jacques Lacan fu un pissichiatra, filosofo e pissicanalista francese. Rivoluzionario del pensiero umano, fu stretto amico di Coso, e secondo molti fu vero punto di partenza per la filosofia di pensiero di Coso. Primi anni di vita Nato a causa di uno scherzo durante il 1° aprile (fatto reale) del 1901, fu il frutto di un esperimento genetico uscito bene in modo da creare l'individuo più privo di senso della storia, senso che ottente solo attraverso la conoscenza di Coso durante la adolescenza, infatti Coso rovinò l'esperimento, tramandando il suo stesso senso di vita: chiedersi domande. Fu così che avvenne la disgrazia: il lacanianismo. Studi Siccome non esisteva ancora la Università degli studi Grillini, e all'allora la già esistente Università degli studi di Urbino Carlo Boh! ancora non godeva della prestiggiosità ottenuta attraverso la presenza di Coso, si iscrisse all'università della Baguette dove studiò architettura alla facoltà di medicina, specializzandosi in filosofia attraverso il CEPU insieme all'amico Materazzi e Rocco Siffredi, che lo portarono ad un crescente interesse per il fallo. Rapporto con Coso Coso fu amico di Lacan in adolescenza, con il quale ebbe numerosi dibattiti filosofici, i quali condussero alla costruzione delle due principali correnti psicologiche di tutto l'universo: il Lacanianesimo e la Pissicosologgia. Coso però finì la sua centoventottesima vita per via di un incidente nel 1991 per asfissia mentre era in auto con l'ennesimo Gibbone di cui era al tempo innamorato. Morì dopo aver speso metà della sua vita nascosto, per via degli atti Nazisti, in quanto, ingiustamente, se l'erano presa con lui. Fu così che Heinricoso Himmler divenne l'attuale Coso, reincarnandosi il 2 febbraio 1992. Con la sua morte perse il sapere che aveva ottenuto precedentemente, ma Coso non si scoraggiò: era ora di riniziare. Siccome Lacan morì male, anche lui per asfissia durante giochi sessuali con un Gibbone, forse Himmler stesso (teoria per il quale sia Lacan ed Himmler continuarono a vedersi dopo aver inscenato la loro morte, morendo male durante atti sessuali), coso doveva trovare qualcuno con cui poter riprendere ad avere conversazioni, per fortuna vi era un vasto seguito di appassionati di Lacan. Un numero molto elevato di fan dovuto alla centralità del sesso nelle sue teorie, al contrario dei pensieri di Himmler-Coso, che erano invece coso-centrici. Coso si trovò dunque a dover andare in terapia con i fan di Lacan ed iniziare a parlare delle sue cose. Parlò con più persone, continuando specialmente con un adepto, il quale poi risultò essere un criminale il quale esercitava una professione alla quale non era abilitato, ma al nostro Coso andava bene lo stesso. Frasi celebri di Lacan "L'organo erettile viene a simbolizzare il luogo del godimento, equivalente allla radice di -1 del significato prodotto prima, del godimento che esso restituisce attraverso il coefficiente del suo enunciato alla funzione di mancanza di significante (-1)" - Lacan mentre cercava di passare a Tim "il desiderio è solo un'astrazione dell'essere perpetuato nella costante spazio temporale del vuoto assoluto che abbiamo percepito nelle decisioni infantili. Al momento dell'accaduto il bambino è sperduto nell'alveare della coscienza riflessa seguendo una funzione elicoidale, simile alla conformazione del pelo materno primordiale, quando da scimmie ci aggrappavamo alle pelurie puberali" - Lacan dal parrucchiere quando spiegava il taglio che desiderava, peccato che fosse sempre lo stesso parrucchiere e che richiedesse sempre lo stesso taglio. "è al posto in cui noi siamo supposti sapere che siamo chiamati a essere, e a non essere nient'altro che la presenza reale in quanto inconscia" - Lacan mentre dava indicazioni ad un bus di suore sperdute. Dicevano di lui "Perché questo individuo si ostina ad usare cose che non capisce, come i numeri naturali?" - Tutti i matematici ed i fisici del mondo su Lacan "is an amusing and perfectly self-conscious charlatan" "quite frankly I thought he was a total charlatan. He was just posturing for the television cameras in the way many Paris intellectuals do. Why this is influential, I haven’t the slightest idea. I don’t see anything there that should be influential" - Noam Chomsky su Lacan (Citazioni reali) "Mancano fondamenti scientifici, vi è una ragione perché è rimasto un pensiero di nicchia tramandato tra determinati eletti. Il suo pensiero mostra come vi fosse solo confusione, e così come questa fosse presente nella mente dei suoi seguaci. Ed è triste come questi siano ancora tanti, e di come non si rendano conto del pericolo che il pensiero di Lacan potrebbe causare in clinica" - Dylan Evans, (letteralmente) uno dei maggiori esperti di Lacan dopo una presa di coscienza